


Spring Wind

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Aztlan, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Spring, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-29
Updated: 2000-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Spring Wind

Windchimes sing, the swing shifts,  
Rocking itself.  
Light flutters on the small green leaves,  
Snapdragons and sweetpeas  
Roses and penstemon dance  
As the bright air tickles the grass

Where are you going, O Eastern Wind?  
Playing with the palo verde,  
Racing 'round the cactus  
Teasing the creaking mulberry trees?  
Your visit is even briefer than mine.


End file.
